


Under

by uponwhatgrounds



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uponwhatgrounds/pseuds/uponwhatgrounds
Summary: For chaper 16 of Nekhen's GO Human AU. Aaaah!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Under

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nekhen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekhen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rough enough for love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991281) by [Nekhen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekhen/pseuds/Nekhen). 



> What can I say - I love this fic so much and I have a lot of pent-up energy here. So...


End file.
